


could have been worse

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Knives, Prompt Fill, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel Lydia struggling against the restraints on her wrists just behind him and he looks over his shoulder as best as he can at her. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to get rope burn on your wrists,” he warns gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could have been worse

**Author's Note:**

> marrish + "It could be worse."

He can feel Lydia struggling against the restraints on her wrists just behind him and he looks over his shoulder as best as he can at her. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to get rope burn on your wrists,” he warns gently.  
  
She stops and then huffs, accepting defeat. “You have any better ideas then?”  
  
“Sadly, not yet. But hey, it could be worse, right?” He chimes.  
  
“Yeah, because anything can be worse than being captured by the Calaveras and tied up probably waiting to be tortured while not knowing where the rest of your friends are. Yeah, Jordan, it can definitely be worse,” she mocks sarcastically.  
  
“Sorry,” he sighs. “It’s my fault….I shouldn’t have let my guard down.”  
  
“Shhh. It’s not your fault,” she hushes him. “You tried your best. We all did. We all shouldn’t have let our guard down like that.”

“I know, but I should have taken control of the situation instead of letting it get worse. I should’ve protected you guys, I should’ve—”  
  
The door of the basement they’re locked up in suddenly opens before he can finish, making them both go still as the sound of heavy boots echoes through the room.  
  
“Your friends are still going to be out for a while cause’ of the wolfsbane and Severo took care of the human boy, make sure he’s out for even longer. Annoying little bastard,” Araya grunts, grabbing a stool and placing it right in front of him and Lydia before sitting down. She grins, “So I’m stuck with ya’ both. Now tell me, where’s the damn She-Wolf?”  
  
“We told you before,” Jordan says steely, “we don’t know. Now let us go.” The whole reason he and the whole pack had gone down to Mexico in the first place was to find out more about the She-Wolf, about Malia’s mother. But that plan backfired badly.  
  
“We know even less than you guys,” Lydia snaps, struggling against the restraints again, her tone turning harsh. “So tying us up and trying to get something out of us is just wasting your time.  _Time_ that you could be spending looking for the Desert Wolf.”  
  
Araya looks amused at her struggle. “So eager to get out aren’t we, little Banshee?” She turns away from her then, “Severo!” 

She says something in Spanish to him and although Jordan doesn’t understand a speck of Spanish, it doesn’t take him long to figure out what she said, because he sees the burly man walk over and untie Lydia before grabbing her harshly by the wrist and pulling her towards a table.  
  
“What are you doing with her? Let her go!” Jordan yells, making Araya laugh.  
  
“We’re just going to have a little fun with the banshee, that’s all.”  
  
He looks at her, green eyes nearly pleading. “Please, don’t touch her…Don’t hurt her. Whatever you want to do, do it to me. Please.”

“Aww, you care so much about your little banshee don’t you?” She cups his face and he jerks away, clenching his teeth. She gives him a dark smile. “Then this will be very painful for you to watch.”  
  
Jordan clenches his jaw at her, pulling at the ropes binding his wrists as hard as he can, but they don’t budge. He’s forced to watch as Severo bends Lydia down over the table, where she’s kicking and throwing insults at him as she tries to slip out of his hold. Severo forces her hips down so that she stops squirming and pins her wrist to the table, opening up her hand. Araya walks over and Jordan sees the glint of a knife in her fingertips and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his pulse quickening when he realizes what’s about to happen.  
  
“N-No, stop, don’t!” Jordan yells again, seeing the fear set in Lydia’s eyes as Araya places the point of the knife in between the spaces of one of her fingers. Lydia tries to jerk her hand away but Araya forces her palm flat against the table.  
  
“Tell me where the She-Wolf is,” she repeats, this time moving the knife back and forth between the spaces of Lydia’s fingers slowly like some cruel and sick game.  
  
“I don’t know where she is! If I knew where she was I would have told you! Now stop! Let her go!”

Araya doesn’t stop though, increasing the speed of the moving knife and Jordan can hear Lydia’s breath hitch in her throat from across the room, trying to stay completely still so that the knife doesn’t stab her fingers. “ _Tell me where the She-Wolf is._ ”

“Let her go, first!” Jordan hisses, pulling at the ropes again, his wrists and hands starting to burn up.  
  
“Tell. Me. Where. the. She-Wolf. Is.”  
  
He hears Lydia whimper and it’s just enough to break through him, to break through his even tempered composure and unleashing the other side of him. Unleashing the hound in him. “I said….Let….her… _GO!_ ” He burns through the ropes that have been restraining him to the chair for so long, eyes glowing like scorching flames as he’s on Severo in a split second, tackling him to the ground and beating him to a pulp until he’s unconscious.  
  
When he gets up, Lydia is staring at him wide eyed, but it isn’t a look of fear. It’s a look of surprise. And somewhere underneath, understanding, as she makes her way towards him and twines her fingers with his bloodied ones. He looks at her for a second, relieved that she’s alright before glancing back up at Araya, anger settling in his expression once more as he looks at the hunter who looks shocked at the turn of events that just happened.  
  
“So, are you going to tell us where our friends are or do I have to burn this fucking building down?” He asks, because he knows that the hound in him will do it without hesitation.  
  
Araya seems to realize that as well, because she’s quick to oblige without another word.


End file.
